What He Would Do For Her
by Macotee
Summary: Finished Sae goes crazy, has Toji, Kiley, and Momo at gunpoint... and if I tell you anymore it will ruin the story Review! MomoKiley
1. the knife, the rope, the suicide

This is my first fan fic so please be gentle with the reviews. Inthis story, Toji doesn't know that Kiley likes Momo, or that they're dating. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't own Peach Girl or any of it's characters please don't sue~~~~~~  
  
They stood there, not making a sound. Sea with a knife to Momo's throat and a gun pointed in the direction of Toji and Kiley. They stood about 10 feet from Sae with a chair and a noose between them. Sea gripped the knife tighter before pointing the gun directly at Kiley.  
"Alright Kiley, Get on the Chair"  
Kiley didn't' move, nor did he say anything. Sae gripped the gun nervously while saying, "I'f you don't I'll shoot"  
Kiley shrugged. "Go ahead, I'm dead either way. It doesn't matter what I do."  
"Ok then, do it or I'll cut HER" As Sea says this she puts more pressure on the knife against Momo's throat..  
"No Kiley, don't!! Momo says as tears start to stream down her face. Kiley looked at Momo , you could tell bythe look in his eyes that he was willing to do anything to save Momo, even if it ment giving up his life to do so.  
"Don't hurt her," you could barley hear him Whisper, " I'll do it"  
Toji looked at Kiley in shock, The Kiley he knew would always look after himself and barely ever thought about anyone else.  
"Noo!" Momo sobbed. She tried to pull away from Sea to get to Kiley, but the knife was pressed to hard against her throat. If she struggled any more she would end up cutting her own throat.  
Kiley stepped onto the chair.  
"Now, put the noose around your neck and tighten it."  
He did as he was told, his hands were shaking the entire time. Sure he was afraid, but not for death or himself, but for Momo. He was afraid of what Sae would do to her once he wasn't there to protect her.  
"Kick the chair from under your feet"  
Kiley looked into Momo's eyes. She could barely see his face through the tears, but she could feel the love coming from his eyes.  
'I love you' Kiley mouthed to her. He was sure if she saw it or not, but he couldn't' wait to see. He had to do something quick , before Momo got hurt. He took a deep breath...and kicked the chair from under him.  
  
~~~To all Kiley lovers, pleas don't yell at me!! I'm a huge Kiley lover as well, and I hate what's happening to him right now as mich as you do. But Please Review!!~~~ 


	2. All for her

Ok, here's the next chapter, it's longer then the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Again, the characters do not belong to me. Please R&R.  
  
His feet hung just above the floor, just out of his reach. His hands went to the noose, trying for pull himself up enough to be able to breathe but the noose was too tight  
  
"Oh my god!!" Momo was sobbing  
  
"Guess what Kiley, even though you just hanged yourself to keep me from cutting Momo I'm still going to cut her!!"  
  
Kiley's eyes shot open and went wide. "No" he managed to choke out.  
  
Sae put the knife to the side of Momo's throat, preparing to make the fatal cut. 'No, we aren't going out this way!' Momo thought she took Sae by surprise and stomped on her foot and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to drop the knife, fall to the ground, and hit her head. Momo picked up the knife and turned to Kiley. She had to hurry, his time was running out, and it was running out fast.  
  
Momo hurried over to where Sae dropped the knife and ran back over to Kiley. Toji had his arms around Kiley, he was trying to lift him up and get the pressure off of his neck. Momo handed the knife to Toji who reached up and cut the rope while he still had one arm around Kiley. Toji carefully set Kiley on the floor, then backed away when Momo pushed him aside to keel next to Kiley. His eyes were closed  
  
"Kiley?" Momo took the noose off of his neck and seen the marks from the rope burn, she winced. "Kiley? Please be ok" She gently shook him. "Oh god! You can't be dead, Please wake up!!!" She dropped her head on his chest crying. Then her senses came back to her as she realized that his heart wasn't' beating. "Oh my god, TOJI!!! His heart isn't beating. It stopped!! It's not beating!!" She was going hysterical, and with her crying so hard Toji could barley understand what she was saying. (A/N: I probably would have acted the same way if I was there when this happened to Kiley.) Toji went to the other side of Kiley and seen that she was right, his heart had indeed stopped beating. "Hurry Momo, start breathing into his mouth." Toji started pressing into Kiley's chest, trying to get his heart to beat again. "Come on Kiley, don't' do this to us man."  
  
They continued trying to bring him back for a couple of minuets. no results. Toji stopped the compressions. Momo noticed his actions (or lack of actions). "What the hell are you doing?! We can't give up on him!! He might not be your best friend, but do you think he'd give up on you this easily?"  
  
She then did both the breaths and the compressions. "Momo, he's gone," Toji said as he took her shoulders in an attempt to pull her away from her best friend's body. "NOO!!! Don't touch me!! If you're not going to help him, GET AWAY!!!" She pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"Momo, we can't help him now, he's gone."  
  
"How could you just give up!?!? He needs us to help him and you just gave up on him!?!?? She resumed the CPR. Toji gave up and decided to wait until Momo did as well.  
  
Breath, Press, Press, (Sob) Press, Breath, Press, (Sob) Press, Press, Breath, (sob) Press, Press, Press, (Sob) Breath, Press, Press, Press, Breath, Press.  
  
Kiley breathed out the air that Momo had just forced into his lungs. Took in a breath on his own and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kiley!!! I knew you wouldn't leave me, I knew it!" Momo hugged him and held him as close as she could. As she pulled off of him, Kiley smiled weakly. He raised his hand up to her face to caress her cheek. She leaned into him; she could feel that he was very week. He (weekly) pulled her toward him and kissed her gently on her lips. Toji took a step back, for more reasons than one. The first reason is that he really thought that there was no chance Kiley was coming back. The second is that he never knew Momo and Kiley were together, let alone ever seen them kiss.  
  
Sae had woken up and was enraged when she saw Kiley still alive. She picked up the knife (Toji had tossed it aside after he cut Kiley down) and walked toward the others. Toji, who was still in shock after what he seen, and Momo, who was too busy to notice anything, did notice anything, they didn't see her. Kiley pulled out of the kiss to look at her and stroke her face. Out of the corner of is eye he saw Sae about to stab Momo in the back. He didn't' even thin of using his voice (It was kind of crushed from the rope so it wouldn't have done any good anyway) He pushed her as far away from himself (and Sae) as he could. Then closed his eyes and waited for whatever would happen.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and even if you didn't, PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think and give me some ideas. I want to thank Joanino for their comment even though it was anonymous, as well as Tiffany/ thank you for your reviews. 


	3. The knife, the gun, the death

Hey, this chapter is shorter than the last one. but oh well, I didn't have much time to type this up before I had to get back to class so.. Here it is. Enjoy!!  
  
Momo didn't' have a clue to what had happened. One minuet she was right next to Kiley, the next she was on her side about five feet away from him. She looked up just in time to see Sae plunge the knife into Kiley's chest.  
"NOO!!"  
  
Sae sat there kinda stunded. He didn't mean to stab Kiley, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy she did. She just didn't have time to react when he pushed Momo out of the way.  
  
Kiley just layed there, starring at the knife sticing out of his chest. He didn't yell or scream, the only evidence that he felt any pain was that his eyes were watering. He lifted his hand to touch the handle of the knife. He winced. It would hurt like hell to pull it out.  
  
Toji finaly snapped out of his little daze from seeing Momo and Kiley kissing and saw Momo get up, walk over to where Sae dropped the gun she had earlier, point it at Sae and pulled the trigger and blew her brains out (Sorry Sae fans, I just couldn't have her hanging around to cause more damage)  
She dropped the gun and collapsed. She managed to get on her hands and knees and crawl over to Kiley where she saw the full extent of the damage done to his chest.  
  
"Oh my god.Kiley! Why did. You shouldn't have." She couldn't' finish, she burst into tears. "Shh, shh, don't cry Momo" Kiley rasped, his throat still very tender from the rope, as he reached with his hand to wipe the tears from her face.  
"Sh-sh-she wasn't e-even after you. S-s-so why did." She started crying even harder.  
"Momo, this would have happened anyway, after she got you do you really thin she would have stopped there? At-atleast this way you didn't get hurt"  
He stroked her hair once, twice, then he passed out.  
  
Please review, I don't' have anyone else to thank except the people who I already thanked in the last chapter. I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! Please? It doesn't take that long. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Don't Cry

Hey, this is the 4th chapter. There will be two maybe three more chapters before I decide to end it. I'm sorry for the Kiley lovers who are royally pissed at me for being so cruel to him. It kills me to do it to him, but it has to happen for the story.  
I also wanted to thank DragonBlossom for her lovely review. And Joflower, thanks for reading and reviewing my stuff even though you never seen or read it. It means a lot.  
I don't own Peach Girl.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Toji went up behind Momo and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have trusted your instincts. Maybe if I had he wouldn't have gotten stabbed" He said softly.  
  
She only nodded. Then, even softer she said "Take off your shirt."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I need something to stop the bleeding. Give me your shirt."  
  
He took off his shirt and handed it t her. He watched as she wrapped it around the blade.  
  
"How long have you and Kiley been going out?"  
  
".A while"  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"About a month and a half"  
  
"A month and a half?!? How come you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked"  
  
"What about us???"  
  
"Us? You mean me, you, Sae or whoever has your trust more than I do? I'm sick of being hurt and deceived."  
  
"It's not that way Momo, not any more or ever again. I figured it out. You're the only one for me and no matter what any one says I'll only believe in you. Not Sae or any of her 'fan club'"  
  
"Oh Toji." Momo sounding very much in love.  
  
Kiley felt his heart breaking. It hurt so bad he almost gave up and let the fight and let in the darkness threatening to surround him.  
  
"You used that line so many times it makes me sick!! I'm tired of you excuses and your lies. .Leave us alone. Go call an ambulance.  
  
When Kiley heard Momo say this, he thought his heart would explode. He again fought back the darkness threatening to steal him away from her.  
  
Toji looked at her in shock. He really had expected her to drop Kiley for him. He slowly turned and walked away while pulling out his cell phone to make the call.  
When Momo looked back at Kiley she noticed e was a wake. She grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been better" He tried to laugh but it hurt him to much. "Why is Toji al pissed off?" He asks even though he already know the answer,  
  
"Nothing, you don't need to worry about it."  
  
She gives him a small smile. He returns it and lifts his hand to stroke her cheek. She lifts her hand to put it over his, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He used his thumb to brush them away.  
  
"Shh, don't cry.. Momo, if. if I don't make it through this-"  
  
Momo quickly brings her fingers to his lips. "Don't talk that way." She started to cry harder.  
  
"Shh, Momo, don't cry. Smile, smile for me Peach. Don't cry, Always be happy. Her fingers were slipping from his hand as he was loosing consciousness.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I know it wasn't a long chapter, but there will be more to come. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far and I also hope that you will review it. Even if you hate me for what I did to Kiley. I apologize for those I've pissed off for doing this horrible, horrible stuff to Kiley, but it's the only way it could be for this story to exist. Believe me, It kills me to do this to him. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. No Regrets

Hello again everybody. This is my 5th and final chapter!! I hope you like it and that you'll review me. Enjoy the story  
  
PEACH GIRL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~ *~*~**~  
  
Momo sat next to Kiley, gripping his hand until the ambulance came and put him on the stretcher. The almost didn't let her accompany him to the hospital, but since he obviously meant a lot to her they let her in.  
  
On the way to the hospital Kiley finds himself in the ambulance with Momo at his side. He gives her a small but loving smile. "Hey"  
  
"Hey, we're almost to the hospital. You're going to be ok."  
  
"Excuse me Miss, you're going to have to move back" The paramedic, who had previously busied himself with Kiley's status monitors, now was interested in the blade that was embedded in Kiley's chest. "Ok. um Mr. Okayasu. I'm going to have to pull the knife out, I'm gonna need you to relax, Miss Adachi please stand behind him." She did and held both of Kiley's hands. The paramedic moved next to Kiley. "You were lucky, the knife barely missed your heart and lung." He put his hand on the handle, making Kiley wince.  
  
'Oh shit is this gonna hurt like hell' he thought  
  
The paramedic pulled the knife out in one great tug. Kiley screamed in pain, holding Momo's hands in a painful grip, After a few seconds passed he realized his vice-grip from Momo's hand and loosened his grip. The paramedic was keeping pressure on the wound.  
  
"M-m-momo." She had to lean closer to here his pain filled whisper. "I-it hurts"  
  
She felt her heart ache, it her so much to see him in such pain. Especially since she knew that it was because of her that he was hurting.  
  
"Hold on Kiley, we're almost there."  
  
"I'm. I'm scared." It wasn't that he was scared of dying, what he was scared of was that he would go though an eternity without ever seeing her face again.  
  
As Momo looked into his face she could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"It's going to be ok Kiley, It's going to be ok." Tears started streaming down her face. "You're going to make it through this."  
  
"M-momo. I-I love you"  
  
"I love you too." She started to say, but she was too late, As soon as his words passed his lips he passed out, the pain being too much for him to handle.  
  
When they finally got to the hospital Kiley was still unconscious. They wheeled him into the ER where they could stitch him up. Momo watched though a window in one of the doors.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood." Momo hears one of the doctors say  
  
"Will he make it?" One of the nurses ask.  
  
"I don't know." Momo felt her heart stop at the possibility of loosing him.  
  
They finished stitching him up, after about five minuets his heart stopped.  
  
"Oh shit!! Quick grab the defibrillator" says the doctor as he begins CPR. "We need to get his heart beating!"  
  
Momo watched as they brought the machine over to Kiley.  
  
"Clear!" They pressed the paddles to his chest and it rose off the table as the electricity coursed through his body. They tried with the CPR again before shooting another jolt through him.  
  
Momo started sobbing when the second attempt didn't work. The doctors tried three more times, all failed. The doctor put the paddles down and turned off all the machines. "Call it, we lost him" He takes all the wires off of Kiley.  
  
"NOO!" Momo ran into the room to Kiley's bedside  
  
"Kiley, you can't do this to me! I almost last you before and it almost killed me! You came back to me before, come back to me now!" She started to fall to her knees in sorrow, but suddenly her sorrow, grief and sadness turned into anger.  
  
"How could you do this to me you stupid pumpkin!" She began to pound on his chest with her fists. "Stupid pumpkin! How could you? You said you loved me!! You said that you'd never leave!"  
  
The nurses and doctors grabbed Momo and tried to pull her out of the room.  
  
"Stupid pumpkin! I love you and you leave! I LOVE YOU!!" She screamed the last part wishing she had told him before, wishing that he had herd her when she tried to tell him.  
  
Before the doctors pulled her all the way out of the room the seen Kiley move his arm and leg. The doctor went over to Kiley. He could see that he was breathing. "Let's leave the boy and the young lady alone for awhile, we have other patients to take care of."  
  
They left one nurse to make sure Kiley would be alright, but she was right outside, giving the couple some time alone, even though he still wasn't awake.  
  
"Kiley?" She ran her hand down the side of his face. He put his hand over hers and opened his eyes. "Did you mean what you said?" (smirk)  
  
She went like she was going to hit him. He shrank back waiting for the hit. It never came, It never came, instead he felt her put her arms around him. He looked down at her and saw that she was crying. He was about to apologize for what he had said, thinking that that was what made her cry, but then she stared speaking.  
  
"Yes. I meant every word." She looked up into his eyes. " I'm in love with you Kiley"  
  
He never felt so happy. The woman he loves more than life (I guess that's kind of obvious), the woman he thought would never really feel for him, said she loved him. He was about to tell her that he loved her too, but she started talking again.  
  
"It took almost losing you to realize it.. but I.."  
  
He silenced her by putting his lips on hers. He knew that he would never EVER regret that day.  
  
*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~  
  
Ok folks, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I know some of you thought it was a little unrealistic, and I'm sorry you feel that way. But I did want to thank you for reviewing anyway.  
  
Just to clear something up, I've been told that it seems like her words brought Kiley back to life, but it didn't. I just had to make sure you knew that so you didn't flame me about it. It was because she was pounding on his chest.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Author's Note:  
Some of you think that defibrillator (not sure of the spelling) is not a real word. When your in the hospital and your heart stops beating that is the machine they use when they try to get it started again.  
  
I want to thank those who read my story and gave me reviews. It really means a lot to me that you like my story. I hope that you will read my other work. 


End file.
